<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything I Ever Wanted by Zeered</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678872">Everything I Ever Wanted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeered/pseuds/Zeered'>Zeered</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avalance Family Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Just Avalance being cute with kids, Kid Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeered/pseuds/Zeered</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara, Ava and Emily are still in lockdown and Ava and Sara want to tell Emily about their relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avalance Family Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything I Ever Wanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey,</p><p>a long time ago I promised a second part but everything changed when the university nation attacked. Anyway, here it is; written at 4 am and without any beta but I just wanted to post <em>something</em> and I finally had motivation to finish it so here it is, enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following days, after they kissed and decided to keep this to themselves for a bit, Ava couldn’t stop smiling, neither could Sara. Every time, when she woke up next to her or the latter watched her sleep in the night, both couldn’t suppress the feelings that overcame them. The warmth, the butterflies and the increasing feeling of love that settled inside their hearts every time.</p><p>The hardest thing was to pretend that nothing was different when in fact almost everything had changed. They shared gentle touches whenever it was possible but had to be careful around Emily, they had yet to talk about their relationship status.</p><p>Thursday night, they had just finished watching the second season of Rick and Morty in Ava’s bedroom and were lying now entangled on the sheets. Ava let a finger trace small patterns over Sara’s back and Sara had her head lying on top of Ava’s chest. It was a moment of comfortable silence, just enjoying being with each other but Ava couldn’t stop thinking about what they would tell Emily.</p><p>“Aves, when we tell Emily, what are we going to say to her?” Sara asked all of a sudden. The slight hint of insecurity startled Ava a little, she felt so safe around Sara that she completely forgot about the possibility that she was feeling uncertain.</p><p>“What about that you are my girlfriend and that I want to be with you,” Ava replied with a bold smile. Hopefully, that would give Sara the sureness she needed.</p><p>“Did-Did you just call me your girlfriend?” Sara’s mouth cracked into a bright smile that let Ava’s heart swell.</p><p>“Maybe? Was that dumb? I don’t want you to rush into things, so when you’re not feeling comfortable with such a commitment yet that’s totally fine. I just thought, maybe you would feel the same way and-” Ava couldn’t stop the ramble when the slight fear of being rejected appeared but soon she was cut off by Sara with a gentle smile and even softer voice.</p><p>“Aves, it wasn’t dumb at all. Quite the opposite, I hoped you would say something like this because I like you, a lot. Who am I kidding, I fell for you the first moment you came into the classroom with your abnormal sexy pantsuit the first morning, and I’m falling further every day.” Sara looked back into Ava’s eyes and tucked a stray lock behind her ear tenderly while Ava looked at her in awe. “I want to do this right, I fucked up a lot of my past relationships but I want this to be perfect, I want you, Aves.”</p><p>“I want you too, Sara. Every bit of you,” Ava said and pulled her into a long, passionate kiss. </p><p>They broke the kiss Sara asked “When are we telling her though? I feel like we shouldn’t wait too long.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know. What about if we watch a movie and order pizza and tell her tomorrow night?”</p><p>“Sounds good to me. I hope she doesn’t have a problem with us dating.”</p><p>“Why would she? She basically loves you, Sara. Not to mention that you are her favourite teacher and she talks about you a lot,” Ava said with a small laugh and a fond look in her eyes, remembering all the times her daughter praised her new girlfriend.</p><p>“Oh does she?” Sara smirked. “I knew I was good at charming ladies but kids? Man, I’m truly irresistible,” she let out a heartful laugh and Ava couldn’t love her more in this moment.</p><p>“Shut up,” Ava snickered. “You wouldn’t believe how common your name was in our daily conversation. Mommy, Miss Lance likes dogs too, did you know Miss Lance is single? Miss Lance does know five different martial arts styles. Miss Lance has travelled the world. Miss Lance likes boys and girls. She let you sound like you were some kind of superhero.” In the middle of Ava’s adorable impression of her daughter, Sara couldn’t hold her laughter back any longer.</p><p>“I mean it’s all true,” Sara smirked, still snickering. “Maybe I am a superhero.”</p><p>“You better teach me some of your great martial arts moves then because I want to be prepared when your nemesis comes after me,” Ava grinned.</p><p>“I can but I’d rather show you some other moves I got,” Sara said seductively, her lips falling to Ava’s.</p><p>“Hmm, maybe you should.” Ava let her right index finger trail along Sara’s jawline, levelling their lips by uplifting her chin a bit. Greyish blue eyes met ocean ones for a long but just as intense moment until their lips crashed together in a heated kiss. And with that Ava let herself fall into Sara's skilled hands.</p>
<hr/><p>Sara and Emily had just finished their first teaching part of the day and were now about to eat lunch. They warmed up the leftovers from dinner yesterday, Ava had cooked a delicious lasagna.</p><p>While Sara prepared the food for the microwave, Emily set up the table and she never failed to amaze Sara how much she and Ava were alike. It wasn’t just the cute little crinkle between their eyes, it was the way they smile or laugh, their walk, their humour and even the way they both neatly folded the napkin. Sara loved every single bit of it.</p><p>Strangely, she had never thought of her as a good mother herself, even though her job as an elementary teacher sometimes felt as if she was one, and not only for the kids. She had a long history of fucked up relationships and hookups, the highlights being sleeping with her sisters’ boyfriend, sleeping with the daughter of a very orthodox Christian colleague of her dad, in their house. Not to mention the time she slept with a woman only to find out one day later that she will be her professor for the entire semester at university.</p><p>If Sara was honest to herself she had given up the hope for a long term relationship a long time ago. But now, even after only a few days in this relationship, everything seemed so reachable. She really wanted to make it right this time, not only because she already loved Ava like she loved nobody of her former partners but because they deserved someone good, someone who could keep it together and be there.</p><p>And so Sara found herself becoming a bit of a mom herself. She cooked actual meals, although everyone agreed that Ava still was the better cook, went to bed and got up early, looked after Emily and helped Ava with the rest of the daily tasks.<br/>
To be honest, it meant really much to Sara that Ava trusted her with her kid. If she was entirely honest with herself, she already felt herself becoming more and more protective of Emily day after day.</p><p>The microwave beeped and Sara carefully took out the lasagna and put some of it on their plates. She and Emily sat down on the large wooden dining table and began to eat. The living room was filled with comfortable silence while they both fell in love with Ava’s cooking all over again.</p><p>“Sara, may I ask you something?” Emily set down her fork and knife and had a curious look in her eyes, one Sara had seen on her before.</p><p>“Sure, shot.”</p><p>“Are you still single?”  The question caught her off guard and let her choke on the food she was just about to swallow. “Because mom is too and you two understand each other so well. I always hear you laughing. She’s always so lonely, you know? I just want her to be happy.” Sara was about to laugh but when she saw Emily’s worried eyes, she understood that this was something really important to her.</p><p>“Listen, your mom and I do get long very well but everything has it’s time, just because two people are single doesn’t mean they go good together but you know, you never know what ways life’s putting you on,” she said with a wink but it didn’t seem to fully convince Emily yet.<br/>
“It’s kind that you want your mom to be happy but she’ll find someone and it shouldn’t be your concern. I can tell she’s happy, Ems. Someday, when you don’t even think about it, your mom is coming around with your perfect second mom.” Now this seemed to convince Emily and Sara was glad it did because this shouldn’t worry a child as much as it did her. No child should be worried about their parents, Sara knew that feeling very well and she would like to prevent Emily from feeling responsible for Ava’s happiness.</p>
<hr/><p>“I’m home,” Ava said and closed the door behind herself. Immediately she heard her daughter running down the stairs like a bunch of elephants, typical Emily, even though Ava always told her to walk, not run on stairs.</p><p>She had just hung up her jacket when her legs got hugged from behind, smiling to herself she turned around and lifted up her daughter and kissed her on her forehead. Missing the second pair of feets that came down the stairs, Ava was caught a little off guard when Sara gave her a long hug. Suppressing the urge to kiss her, Ava hugged her girlfriend, it still felt weird to call her that, and kissed her on the cheek, hoping it wasn’t too obvious.</p><p>“Hey,” she heard the other blonde say softly.</p><p>“Hey,” Ava replied, equally soft.</p><p>“Look what Sara and I painted!” said Emily cheerfully, jumping up and down while showing Ava a picture with three people, a house and what was probably supposed to be a cat.</p><p>“It looks awesome, honey!” Ava said and looked closer at the painting. “Who are they?” She asked, looking at her daughter with her bright shining smile, warming her heart immediately.</p><p>“This is you, then me and then Sara.” She pointed to the three taller figures, the one that was supposed to be her was slightly smaller than the ones that were her and Sara. All three were hEightolding hands and had big, almost goofy smiles on their faces.</p><p>“And who’s this?” Ava pointed to the unidentified animal.</p><p>“That’s Bow, our cat.”</p><p>“Bow as in She-Ra?” Sara asked and Emily nodded eagerly.</p><p>“You know the show?” Ava snickered, she had thought that Sara was into action movies or martial arts stuff or something similar but not kids shows, although she had to admit, it was a great show.</p><p>“Of course I do, it’s such a good show and also gay,” Sara answered and had almsot the same gleeful exression Emily always had when she spoke about the show, it was so cute.</p><p>“Touché,” Ava said and snickered.</p><p>“What about we watch She-Ra later? What episode are you guys on?”</p><p>“Fourth season, episode…,” Ava had to think for a moment.</p><p>“Eight!” Emily said, jumping up and down again.</p><p>“Wait, you haven’t even seen the finale yet?” Sara gasped.</p><p>“No, and we don’t want any spoilers,” She replied with a serious look.</p><p>“Yes, no spoilers,” Emily agreed, then she turned to Ava, her lips puting and her eyes big, “can we please mom?”</p><p>“How can I say no to such a cute face,” Ava said and took her daughter’s head in her hands, ruffling through her hair affectionately.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, after the three played some board games, they ordered Pizza, set up popcorn and drinks for their meal and prepared the TV with She-Ra ready to start. Another thirty minutes later, they were already into the eighth episode of the fourth season and enjoying themselves.</p><p>But the closer the end of the episode came, the more nervous Ava got, fearing that after all her daughter would not want Sara as her girlfriend. even though she knew there was no logical reason for it to happen that way, it was still very important to her that Emily agreed to her partner. Just as Ava was about to spiral further into her fear, she felt a warm hand taking hers. She looked over to Sara and was immediately sucked into her strong gaze and her blue eyes, reassuring her and making her feel warm.<br/>
A second later the credits rolled and Ava took a deep breath, steadying herself.</p><p>“Emily, honey, we need to discuss something with you,” Ava began.</p><p>“Does Sara have to leave already?” The sad voice of her daughter broke Ava’s heart even though she knew it was quite the opposite they were attempting to talk about just now.</p><p>“No, not at all, Ems,” Sara reassured her and Emily seemed relieved on the spot.</p><p>“What is it then?” Where worry and disappointment had been, was now curiosity.</p><p>“Last week, ugh, something happened. Between Sara and me,” Ava tried but it was somehow weird to talk about it as this was the first of her partners that Emily actually met.</p><p>“Did you guys had a fight?” Now Emily had that same thoughtful expression on her face, that Sara always found in Ava’s face, trying to figure out what was going on.</p><p>“No,” Sara took over softly, much to Ava’s relief, “Ems, honey, do you remember how we talked about Ava and me being single?” Emily nodded. “Well, we’re not anymore, single, I mean.”</p><p>Both women could literally see the realization of what Sara was telling here on Emily’s face as it went from puzzled to realizing to grinning. “I knew it,” she just said and her smile grew wider.</p><p>“So you are okay with me and Sara dating,” Ava asked, still a bit unsure about Emily’s reaction.</p><p>“Totally!” was all she was saying before she tugged them both closer to her and snuggled herself between them. As Ava watched her child close her eyes and cuddle with Sara’s leg a deep warm feeling spread across her body. Sara and her shared a look and then a long, tender kiss.</p><p>This felt right. This felt perfect. This felt like everything she ever wanted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope y'all liked the second part, I might do other parts, when I have the inspiration to do so. But I'm open for any kinds of prompts too, if you guys have any ;)<br/>Also I imagined Sara being fairly proficient in Kali, Krav Maga, Northern Shaolin Kung Fu, Jeet Kune Do and Mixed Martial Arts.</p><p>I'm also working on chapter 14 for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838155/chapters/46975621">Doubled Whiskey</a> and a few other projects, it hopefully will not take so long to post the next thing :)<br/>If you want to, scream at me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zeered22">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>